The last meeting
by Lia.G1381
Summary: Voldemort has realized about the Oracle and wants to kill Harry, but Severus Snape is still in love with Lily and wants to save her. What would he do?


The last meeting

note: This ff is about the things that were not written in the book and they could be real. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

After Voldemort realized about the oracle, he clenched his hands tightly and laughed madly.

"My Lord, however it's better to be careful. They... "

Voldemort started to walk. "Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus..." He laughed again. " Severus, you know that your Lord is always the winner, don't you? After I kill the boy, Dumbledore will give in easily."

But... but Sir, Dumbledore... "

Voldemort starred at him" Stop! I don't want to hear anything about Dumbledore." He put his hand on Snape's shoulder. " The only thing that I have to do, is to find him. Tell Lucius come to me assoon as possible. We have to find that boy."

"Sir! I can do this for you." Snape smiled.

"Of course you can, my trustworthy servant! But you have been useful enough for me, it's time to rest a bit. I have concidered an important task for you."

"Yes, Sir. "

He bowed and leaved the room. As he was coming down stairs, saw Lucius Malfoy surprisingly. "The Lord wants to see you, it's better to be careful and not sabotage." Snape said coldly.

He turned on his heel and went on, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

Voldemort stamped his hands on the table. "I repeat for the last time, Lucius! Your Lord doesn't have time for ever...Tell me that who is that boy?" He shouted.

"Si... Sir, I... I have investigated about all of the wizard families, there is no baby who is supposed to born on that day." Malfoy responded stutterly.

Voldemort breathed deeply and drove out the bare servant.

"No problem... no problem... I will wait till the baby is born and then, I'll kill him!"

The sound of his evil laughter resonated in the room.

"No! It's impossible... " Snape said. He starred at the note that he had reached just a few minutes ago.

" Do you know that who is that boy?

Harry James Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter.

With a ton of respect,

Lucius Malfoy"

Feeling bitter taste in his mouth. The taste of the love that was suppresed. The

taste of the love that would be broken up soon. Anyway, he had to warn Lily. She should be saved anyway.

"Lily I'm coming... " He whispered. He went to the Godric valley as soon as possible. Of course he knew where Lily leaves. Just wishing to not be late. Harry must be a few mounths old, now.

When he heard someone's sound, hided quickly. James was saying something to Lily, while he was pushing Harry's carriage. Lily put her hand on his shoulder.

Snape fisted his hands. James Potter did not deserve Lily. Lily belonged to himself. Lily should belong to himself.

James and Lily entered home. Snape came out from his hide-out and walked out to their house. As he raised his hand to ring the doorbell, James potter opened the door. He was surprised about seeing Snape. "Who are yo... " He said, but suddenly he realized who he was. "SNAPE!" He shouted.

"Who is there? " Lily's voice came froom somewhere.

"Someone who is leaving now. " James answered.

Lily's voice, forced Snape to try. He had to save her. "Lord Voldemort is coming. He doesn't have mercy on anyone. You should run away." He started to explain. He looked into the house. Hoping Lily to come soon. "He knows about the oracle." He had a bad feeling. Did Lily know that Snape told Voldemort the oracle?

Lily put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Sev!" she said. james was still standing in front of the door. " It's batter to leave now, the dirty bat!" He said. Lily tried to pull over james.

" Let her go, Potter!"

James frowned. " Go back inside Lily." He said. "But... " The redhead woman protested.

" I said right now!" James shouted.

Snape grabbed his collar and took him away from the door. " DO NOT SHOUT AT HER!" Severus shouted in his face.

"Gave you forgotten, Snape? " James laughed. " She has chosen me, not YOU!" James gave him an evil smile. Snape set him free. Whas it really what Lily wants?

" Could you please leave us alone for a moment, James?"

Lily took James away from Snape. Her former love. " just a few minutes." James whispered.

"Thanks. " Snape smiled.

"It's just because of Lily. " James said.

"No one thanked you." Snape smirked. Whatching him leaving. "Listen to me Lily! You should leave. Voldemort doesn't have mercy on anyone." He told Lily.

" You want to tell him our place?"

"No, no. Not at all! I prefer to die, but not do this; Anyway, you should go. Please!

"I'm sorry Sev! But I trust my friends and I am sure that Dumbledore knows what he is doing."

"No, Lily you... Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, I have made my chice. You are a good friend, but **he** is my choice; Forever."

Snape's heart was fragmented to a thousand pieces. He wanted to be more than a _friend_. He kneeled down. " Lily, Lily, Lily, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Lily frowned. "Goodbye, Severus!" She turnrd on her heel and got away from him. Snape dropped himself on the ground. Tears flowed from his eyes. " I'm sorry Lily! I'm sorry, I tried." He whispered.

"I'll be back soon, Severus! You stay here." Voldemort said.

" Yes my Lord." Snape said coldly.

Voldemort moved his wand and disappeared. Severus sat on a chair. He couldn't do anything. He could just wait. Waite for Lily to die; His only love. Love to Lily, was all his possessions.

" I am nothing without you Lily."


End file.
